Far Away
by Kim Ri Yong
Summary: kau sangat jauh, bisakah aku meraihmu? atau hanya dapat mengamati mu dari jauh saja? kyumin shipper merapat


**Far Away**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt **

**Rate: T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Warning: Super junior bukan milik saya, mereka milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, maaf kalo banyak typo, ooc, dan bahasa yang ancur – ancuran.**

**Summary: kau sangat jauh, bisakah aku meraihmu? atau hanya dapat mengamati mu dari jauh saja?**

Cho Kyuhyun POV

Dia seorang namja manis yang sangat popular, dia sangat ramah kepada siapapun, wajah nya yang imut menyerupai seekor kelinci menyebabkan dia di gilai oleh namja ataupun yeoja. Sama sepertiku aku mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat kearahnya mata kami bertemu iris fox nya membuat aku terhipnotis didalamnya, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan kontak lebih dulu. Aku memang terkenal sebagai namja dingin, urakan dan preman sekloah. Aku sangat popular di kalangan para guru, karena kerjaanku selalu dapat hukuman oleh para guru. Aku memang tidak disukai karena aku preman sekolah sedangkan dia pangeran sekolah….. konyol memang kedengaranya, karena dia lebih cocok menjadi princess karena wajahnya. aku tidak peduli bila mereka membenciku, setidaknya aku berharap dia menyukaiku, walupun itu tidak mungkin. Karena aku pernah melukai dia, kebodohanku karena gugup aku membuat dia membenciku. Dia seorang straight bukan gay seperti ku, bagaimana aku tau? Aku sering melihat dia menolak namja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Dan walaupun tak jarang yeoja pun di tolak olehnya.

Lee Sungmin namja yang ramah terhadap siapapun, tapi dia orang yang tertutup dan rapuh. Sifat ceria yang dia tunjjukan semata mata untuk menutupi luka batinya. Aku tau semuanya karena aku mencintanya.

Aku selalu bersikap dingin terhadapnya, bukan mauku tapi setiap aku dekat denganya jantungku berdetak tak karuan, aku takut dia tau apa yang kurasakan. Aku sendiri tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana terhadanya, karena berada dekatnya membuat aku grogi.

Aku selalu berada di ruang kesehatan saat pertengahan pelajaran, pertama karena malas yang kedua karena dia selalu ada di sana, walaupun tidak setiap hari. Namanya Lee Sungmin, dia memiliki penyakit anemia yang bisa kapan saja kambuh. Aku tau semua tentang sungmin. Anggap sajah aku adalah stalker, yah seorang preman yang sangat di takuti seorang stalker dari namja kelinci. Terdengar sangat konyol bukan tapi ini kenyataan.

Ketika kelas 2 aku dan dia sekelas, aku dan dia duduk sebangku, aku bisa melihat dia yang tidak nyaman duduk denganku, akhirnya aku memutuskan pindah tempat duduk. Inginya duduk di sebelah dia, tapi aku tak tega melihat dia ketakutan harus duduk denganku.

Berkali – kali aku mengirimi dia puisi yang aku masukan kedalam lokernya. Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mengurangi rasa sesak di dada karena tak bisa mendaptkan dirimu. Seorang namja manis dengan suara indah, kulit putih mulusnya.

Apakah rasa cintaku ini harus mati lee sungmin? karena dirimu yang begitu sangat jauh untuk aku rangkuh. Tolong beri aku sedikit celah untuk bisa bersamamu, karena walaupun aku seorang preman yang sangat di takuti, aku hanyalah seorang yang rapuh karenamu.

Lee Sungmin POV

Dia seorang namja tampan, dengan rambut ikal coklatnya, dan lebih tinggi dari ku. Dia seorang preman sekolah, pembuat onar, tapi aku menyukainya ani aku mencintai dia sejak pertama kali melihatnya di sekolah ini. saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku memang sedang melihat dia, tanpa sengaja mata kami bertemu iris onyx kelabu nya membuat aku terhipnotis didalamnya, akhirnya dia pun memutuskan kontak terlebih dulu. Aku memang orang yang ramah terhadap siapapun, tetapi aku ini sangat tertutup. Tak ada yang mengetahui itu, diapun tidak.

Aku selalu berada di ruang kesehatan saat pertengahan pelajaran, pertama aku adalah pengurus ruang kesehatan kedua karena anemiaku sering kumat. walaupun tidak setiap hari aku menjadi pengurus di ruang kesehatan. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, dia namja jenius yang loncat kelas. Dia seorang preman sekolah yang sangat di di takuti oleh semua murid kecuali aku. Aku tau semua tentang kyuhyun. Anggap sajah aku adalah stalker, yah seorang namja popular, pangeran sekolah yang sangat sukai semua orang stalker dari namja preman. Terdengar sangat konyol bukan tapi ini kenyataan.

Ketika kelas 2 aku dan dia sekelas, aku dan dia duduk sebangku, aku gugup, karena aku duduk denganya. Karena aku sempat berharap bisa duduk di sebelahnya, tapi dia terlihat tidak suka duduk denganku, akhirnya dia pindah tempat duduk 2 bangku di belakangku. Sebegitu bencinya kah kau padaku kyu.

Aku selalu mendapatkan sebuah surat bersampul waran biru yang selalu ada di lokerku, surat itu menenangkanku, dan surat itu membuat aku merasa dekat dengan si penulis seakan akan dia mengerti diriku. Seandainya si pengirim surat itu adalah dia Cho Kyuhyun sayangnya tak mungkin. Karena dia sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat kepadaku ani ke pada semua orang.

Apakah rasa cintaku ini harus mati cho kyuhyun? karena dirimu yang begitu sangat jauh untuk aku rangkuh. Tolong beri aku sedikit celah untuk bisa bersamamu, karena walaupun aku seorang pangeran sekolah aku juga sangat ingin kau lihat sebagai Lee Sungmin. Dan tolong jangan benci aku.

**Author Curcol:**

**Ri bingung mau bilang apa, cerita aneh nan geje ini semoga para kyumin shipper skalian suka, kalo gak suka tolong jangan di bash ne review ajah gomawa**


End file.
